Baby komodos
by 3tailedfoxgirl
Summary: What if Eve is being burden to whole El-gang? You can believe that everyone will do their all to help her chance when she wants to. Will there be humor? How about romance? Yes, mostly in later chapters! I'm bad with summaries so if you wanna know what this story is about you just have to read it. Beginning is kind of short and boring but it will get better, i hope...
1. Chapter 1

3t: Hulo! This is my first fanfiction what i do pudlish. I just ship so much Raven and Eve. That's why i made story about them. Why baby komodos? Well, that's because they are so cute 3, but i have already killed over 500 of them (iKiller lol). And that's cause of that battlefield event. My charater is in lv.47 but baby komodos are just so easy kill. If we say this in way what everybody understands i just do this for baby komodos sake. So... Forgive me, baby komodos!

baby komodos: No we won't. How did you dare kill us!? Feel our revence!

3t: EEEK! Please, just leave me alone! You can have my cookies if you leave now!

baby komodos: Mmmmm...Cookies *annyoing sound what comes from eating*

3t: Will you forgive me now?

baby komodos: Nope!

3t: EEEEEK!...BTW how did you EAT those cookies? You are already dead, right?

baby komodos: It's power of will.

3t: ...Lame...English is not my natural language so i'm not very good at it. Just act like you didn't saw any grammar mistakes here, okay :3? Remember, if i was owner of Elsword, you can be sure that raven and Eve would be already officaly paired up. In this story, Raven is Reckless fist, Elsword Rune slayer, Aisha Elemental master, Rena Grand archer, Chung Iron palladin and Eve Code Nemesis. Baby komodos will not be in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Baby komodos

Eve sat on Moby. She watched as Reby killed every monster who dared come too near. This wasn't anything new. Always others made work and she took herself glory and rewards. Yes. She was like a parasite. Using others. She always said that she is queen. That was a false. She said so just because then everybody in Elgang would even little respect her. Everybody does, except one. Raven. He hates her. That's for sure. There is no other reason why he would stare her all the time. Those eyes. She can't see behind them. They are just so brilliand. Golden like hers. Gorgeus eyes to handsome man. What a waste that he does not have girlfriend. Almost every girl in every village dreams about him. Even her. Still, she believes that he does end up with Rena. Long silky hair. Green like a nature. Amazing hair to beautiful woman. Beautiful woman to handsome man.

-Oi Eve! Why you are just sitting?! Come on! We are in the middle battle! Use your spears! shout elsword

-Shut up! I'm queen so my servants does the work. Just care about yourself and your petit magigian! Eve snapped

-What!?

-You heard, dork!

Elsword was now angry and embarrassed at same time. He started to fell his cheeks heaten up. Just before he lost it calm voice interrupt their bickering.

-Geez. Really, why you are again provoking Eve? And Eve, even Elsword nags to you, you don't nag him back. I mean, i'm really getting pissed cause of you two. Can't you just help with quest? said Raven

-Yes, they both said in unison

-Good, let's go!

Later at inn

El-gang was now weary. Even Eve had to battle because today monsters were more stronger than usual and Reby wasn't strong enough to protect her. Of course he got punnished later. It's have been long time since Eve have used her spears. It felt so weird after long break. She started think why she choosed nemesis path. Was it because cool nickname ''Queen of destruction'' or was it because once she had little bit will to fight. She can't remember anymore. She have become completely burden.

* * *

3t: Well, what did you think?

baby komodos: We wasn't there!

3t: As i said, you will be in story later. please review :3!


	2. Chapter 2

3t: So, here i am again! I couln't write sooner because i had bad eye infection. Well, it's almost over now so i can write again (Of course i have been lazy and busy too) :).

baby komodos: Who cares?

3t: Morons! Doesn't that mean anything to you?

baby komodos: shut up and write!

3t: ...argh...

* * *

Eve started to wake up. It was already midday.

''Sun is already rised. Why Reby haven't wake me up!? I missed breakfast!'' trought Eve

''Reby! Come here NOW!'' she demanted

''If you are looking for him, you should start looking from Feita.''

''What...Who's there!?'' asked Eve

''Geez...You can't even remember my voice''

Eve looked that person. It was Raven. He looked like very pissed off.

''And if you are thinking why i am in your room it's cause i came to wake up you for lunch.'' said Raven

''Well, why you didn't wake me up for breakfast!?'' shout Eve

''Because we all were sleeping.'' said Raven blankly

''...''

''So will you come now or not? Elsword will eat everything if you don't hurry.''

''Okay, okay.''

Raven left from room and Eve started to dress up. When she was done, she sat on Moby who carried her downstairs. When she arrived in kitchen Elsword was already eating from her plate.

''What you are doing Elsword! That is MY meal!'' said Eve angrily

''Huh? Robo girl? Your meal? Isn't that can of oil your meal?'' said Elsword as he pointed rusty oil can

''Who i am, Elsword?''

''Robot?''

''It's NASOD queen to you idiot!''

''Nasod or robot, that doesn't matter! You are just stubit engines! You can't eat!''

''Yes i can!''

''Then prove it!''

''How i can prove anything when there's no food!''

''Aha! You can't eat! As i trought!''

''Elsword. Do you have good reason interrucpt our eating?'' asked Rena with her scary tone

''N-no! I...''

''Can't you see we can't eat cause you are agrueing with Eve. Ecspecially Raven is now very mad.''

''Sorry but...''

''But what? Are you trying to say that she can't eat food? Do you know what? She have always eated with us. ''

''I haven't seen her eat!''

''Maybe that is cause you focus too much eating. Now...YOU *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEEEP* WILL FEEL THE CONSEQUENSES!''

Rena took oil can and forced Elsword drink it all. After that Elsword ran to toiled puke.

''Serves you right, El-baka.'' muttered Aisha

''Hope you feel now better Raven~.'' said Rena

''Yeah...Let's just continue eating.'' Raven calmly replied

''Hey what i'm supposed to eat! Don't you have anything to me!? I'm queen! You are my servants!''

''Sorry Eve. Elsword ate all food. Still, you should calm down little.'' said Rena

''CALM DOWN!? I...!''

''Enough. I don't want listen agrueing anymore.'' said Raven ''Let's go Eve.''

''Huh? What?''

''Let's go buy food. Complaining doesn't lead anything.'' explained Raven

''Why you can't go by yourself?!''

''I don't know what you do like eat. Market is not far away so it won't be big trouble, right?''

''...Okay. I will come too.''

As Raven and Eve left from inn Elsword finaly came out from toiled.

''What took so long, idiot!?'' shout Aisha ''That was this inn's only toilet. Look how long line you have made! One of those have already poop's in his pants!

''Shut up! If...!''

''Elsword. Do you have good reason shout to Aisha?'' asked Rena the devil

''NOOOOOOO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!''

''Too late~...''

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

''Rena, aren't you little bit too rough?'' asked Chung (yes, this is his only line in this chapter )

''Of course not, darling~!''

* * *

3t: Finaly done!

baby komodos: Again we weren't at story!

3t: Calm down. You will be in next chapter. That's what you get from being mean to me :P.

baby komodos: *angry glares*

3t: Oh i almost forgot one thing! I wanna thank from rewiews! I was so clad that someone have readed this story! That tip was useful, Kat! I try update this story soon.~


	3. Chapter 3

3t: ...

baby komodos: YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR MONTHS!

3t: ...sorry...

baby komodos: There's no freaking way you could get away just saying sorry!

3t: But i'm in summer vacation! I just...

baby komodos: What? You maybe forgot whole story and just played Elword, swimmed, made Elsword pics what you didn't publish, met your friends and...

3t: And i were in confirmation school. Yes. I'm really sorry. I have just been too lazy to write. Usually i write much, but in vacation... i don't know. Inspiration to work=0%.

baby komodos: That's not excuse!

3t:Yea yea shut up. I start writing more often...

* * *

Eve and Raven walked quietly. they didn't say anything. Eve shamed herself because that ''show'' earlier. Then Eve remembered something.

''What did you mean earlier saying that i should look for Reby in Feita?'' she asked

''Oh, that. Nothing much. Just that it overheated in the middle battle and went broken. you didn't want take it along so you left it there.'' said Raven ''Don't you remember?''

''...yes.''

''So, what are you going to do?''

''What?''

''Are you going back to repair him?''

''That was stubit guestion! of course not! If he want's be around me then he should come back by himself.''

''As i thought. But you should think about him too. He's your creation. You made him battle alone while you just sat on Moby. It's your fault.''

''IF I CREATED HIM, THEN I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO HIM! IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS! WHY YOU DO CARE!? YOU HATE NASODS, RIGHT?!''

''...''

''So it was true... Go alone shopping! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! I don't wanna see you today! Buy the most expensive food to me and give it to Rena!

With that, Eve left back inn. She had tears in her eyes. She quickly rushed in her room and sat in the corner.

''Idiot...*snif*...''

Eve heard steps coming closer. She knew who it was.

''Eve, what's wrong? Why you aren't with Raven?'' asked Rena behind door

Eve couldn't say anything. She just continued sobbing. Rena opened door carefully and was shoked. Anyone have not seen her crying. Rena walked carefully closer and when she saw that Eve wouldn't mind if she was there, she hugged her.

''Re-rena! I...''

''Shhh...Calm down.''

'' Oi, what is happening Rena?''

Rena turned and saw Chung in doorway. She gave him little sad look and he understanted what was going on. He left quietly.

''Was that Chung, Rena?'' asked Eve

''Don't worry. He left already. So, would you mind tell me what happened?'' asked Rena

''First i need ask what you feel towards Raven.''

''Raven? What you are talking about? He is just friend like you, Elsword and Aisha.''

''What? Do you still count me as friend? Even i have been so...evil.''

''Don't worry. I know that you don't wan't be like that.''

''Huh? How you...?''

''I just have that feeling~.''

''I see... Why you didn't count Chung as friend?''

''Oh, so you did notice?''

''I'm nasod. Smarter than 100 computers. You think that i can't notice things like that?''

''...Well, lets just say that he is more than friend to me~.''

''Rena, you...? And i allways have thought that you and Raven...!''

''What you are talking about?''

''Well, i have been liking Raven since we first met. But there was many girls after him. I just didn't know what to do so i started to be mean everyone. And today...i...*snif*...''

''It's okay Eve.''

''Rena, help me! I wanna change! I don't wanna be like this! Please help me!

''I will Eve, i will. But you need to promise try your best.''

''*Snif*...okay.''

* * *

''Hey Rena, why we are in Bethma? Others are still in Altera.'' asked Eve

''But Reby is here. You need him or you can't fight well.'' said Rena

''...I said to Raven that i wont get him back...''

''And now you can prove to him that you're not heartless.''

''Okay. Lets find him.''

''Girls, wait!''

''Huh? Chung? Why you are here?'' asked Rena

''I thought that you came training here. Maybe i could help you? asked Chung

''Eve, is it okay?''

Eve didn't say anything. She just nodded and turned around.

''That's good! I think that those two love birds needed their own time too.'' said Chung

''Love birds? LOVE BIRDS!? SPLIT IT OUT CHUNGETTE! WHO IS RAVENS LOVER!?'' shout Eve as she jumpet on Chung and started choke him

''What the...!?''

''Eve, stop! I think he is talking about Aisha and Elsword!'' shout Rena ready to shoot arrow

''Is that true Chung? asked Eve quietly

''Of course! Do you really think that Raven would pick girl just out of nowhere. He of course wants familiarize before just going and being like a hey-girls-want-me-and-you-too-so-lets-date.'' said nearly dead prince

''So Eve, you don't have nothing to worry about.'' said Rena as she put bow away

''...Chung i'm sorry. I just...!''

''Dont worry. I don't die that easily.'' said chung

''Actually, you almost died.'' pointed Rena out

''Okay okay. I just want peace.''

''That's good. Eve, if you have so much power you should use it against monsters. Lets go!''

''...Yes!'' said Eve

Eve smiled first time for ages. She was so happy that Chung and Rena supported her.

* * *

They walked long before they found Reby. It was badly broken but Eve took it and started repair it. She took few parts from Chungs destroyer and collected some random bones to reolace important parts. It took one full hour but she somehow got Reby repaired. It was so late, that they decidect to go back Altera. But when they turned to leave, monsters were surrounding them.

''What are those monsters? I haven't seen them before.'' said Eve

''They are baby komodos. Not very strong but in big groups they are bad enemy.'' answered Chung

''We have to fight now, Eve. Is Reby allright.'' asked Rena

''I hope so'' said Eve.

3t:Doneeh! I can't understand why i was too lazy to write this. I already knew what i would write.

baby komodos: Then you should have just writed!

3t:(incoring baby komodos) Hope you enjoyed story!


End file.
